Palace Walls
by Iresol
Summary: During the marriage of Hector and Andromache when she was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note, Ok so this fic will be told in the voice of both Andromache and Hector, it'll go back and forth and so on. Enjoy and review!

Andromache 

It was a late hour, very late.

Unfortunately.

I found myself bored.

As horrible as it was to say I found myself bored quite often. Not that I wasn't happy. Far from it. I was a very happy woman, ecstatic with my husband being home, happy with my life, content one could say.

Still I found myself wandering the halls of the palace at such a late hour.

Wide-awake as if it were daylight. Unable to sleep, not hungry, simply bored.

I walked up and down the halls in no more then a simple dress and robe, no shoes. Shoes had soles, which made noise. Not matter how small the noise it still woke Hector.

With my hair around my waist I made my way down into the kitchen. I nosed through the shelves and jars.

Unable to find anything of interest.

Not hungry nor thirsty.

Which for some odd reason aggravated me. I then walked from the kitchens down into the libraries. Through the stacks of scrolls of books. I ran my hands lightly over the leather bindings, over the thick paper.

And then quickly fled when I spotted a certain young prince and a maid in the far corner, amusing themselves. She did not see me but I knew Paris did. Without a word to either of them I quickly fled.

Back into the empty halls.

Wishing for something to take my interest or even for sleep to come and claim me.

I was too bored to weave or spin.

The cool marble under my feet made the palace seem even emptier for some odd reason. I came to a stop and looked down at my bare feet. As if they were the most amazing thing I had seen all night.

A sigh came from deep within...and then from behind, I did not need to turn to know from whom the sigh had come.

"May I ask why you're wandering the halls at this hour, love? Or do I even want to know?"

I smiled, without looking up from my feet I told my husband, "You should be in bed. Tomorrow you'll be out all day on horse, you'll need your rest...have you ever noticed how small my feet look against the cold marble?"

Hector sighed once more and came up behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, "Last I knew you were my wife not my mother."

I slid my hands over his strong arms that encircled my waist and still stared at my feet. Hector put his feet along my own, making my own seem far smaller and dainty compared to his. I looked over my shoulder at him, "Did I wake you?"

He shook his head and kissed my lips, "No. I woke up from the dogs howling out in the city. It's a full moon you know, all manner of creatures stray from their safe warm beds and wander aimlessly."

I contained my smile and held his gaze, he kept a serious face by the grace of the Gods alone. Something he had learned at court a long time ago, something I had learned as a young girl, and something our child would learn.

Hector would learn of our child as well, when I was certain I would not loose it. I would not break his heart again with another loss of a child, one was plenty in his lifetime.

Tomorrow I would go and see the old hag woman and see what she had to say. Until then I could remain quiet on the matter.

Hector kissed me again and pulled me from my thoughts, "We're you hungry?"

"No," I told him, to which I added, "Go on upstairs, I'll be up shortly, once I find my slippers."

Hector shook his head, kissed my cheek, "You told me that two nights ago and I was forced to sleep alone. Besides, you don't wear slippers."

My husband unwrapped his arms from around my waist but held onto my hand, "Come along, love."

I pouted, "I'm not tired," but I allowed him to lead me down the hall.

He looked over his shoulder at me and grinned, "Who said anything about sleeping?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hector 

It was early.

For what remained of the night Andromache and I locked ourselves in the bath. She sat down on the edge of the large pool and dangled her long, shapely, perfect legs in the pool while I spoke of tomorrow's events.

I watched her soulful brown eyes watch me, I watched her lips form a smile, I even found myself staring at her nightgown as if I were a young man hoping to catch a glimpse of skin.

As if she weren't my wife and I had never been with her before, and then she would talk. Her voice was the sweetest sound upon my ears and I remembered she was mine. Unable to even remember how I could forget such a thing, I swam over to her and pulled her into the warm pool with me.

The laugh that came from her was like music.

Even though she could swim she still wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck, just as she did when we were young and foolish.

We were no longer children, no longer in the young days of our marriage. It was perhaps even more exciting for us. Not having to hide in the palace in closets having our way with one another in hurried encounters. No longer did we worry if anyone heard us, or if anyone walked in.

The door was locked. Simple as that, I did not care if anyone heard or knew what we were doing.

I no longer blushed at the knowing looks the men gave me. No longer did I tolerate the jokes about it, which I quite often silenced with a single look at everyone from Paris to the men under my command.

In the night I simply enjoyed my wife, when morning came there would be marks on my body from her. The knowledge that I would have them was there, that some would be visible by ranking officials of Troy, and yet I could not have cared.

There would be scratches along my back and shoulders, perhaps a bite mark on my shoulder, maybe even two round bruises from her heels in the small of my back. There would be purple marks from my neck down, anyplace that she could reach with her plump lips.

Lips I was quite certain I had bruised during the night's activities. Her back would likely be sore, whether or not the pool tiles had been indented into her back from me. Something that only came mind afterward.

Afterward when she simple slumped against my undressed front side, completely exhausted. Her head fell upon my shoulder and she fell asleep. Oblivious to the quickened rise and fall of my chest beneath her. Her long hair clung together in wet ringlets plastered down both our backsides and on the gown she still wore.

The violet robe floated along the bottom of the pool.

Somehow she had looked even more alluring with the pale gown plastered to her womanly form, the feel of wet silk between us had been perhaps a added source of frustration, but well worth it in the end. Though the poor dress had not survived in one piece. There were a few tears along the top hems and it was bunched around her waist.

Ruined by my own hands due to the frustration it had caused before and still.

I slowly made my way through the pool and up the steps.

All without so much as a noise from my exhausted wife. For which I was grateful, she had not been sleeping well, after nearly ten years of marriage I could hardly sleep in our bed without her by my side. I felt her move, sit up, even when she crawled from bed and thought I was asleep.

With a quick look at her sleeping face I went to one of the chairs and picked up a rather large blanket, which I wrapped around the both of us.

With her in my arms I made my way through the bath, I unlocked the door and walked out into the hall.

It was early morn so the palace was busy with silent activity of maids and servants. All of which lowered their heads or looked away at the sight of me.

I personally did not care if they saw me without clothes.

My wife was an entirely different matter.

No one but myself saw her without clothes.

I walked down the halls and to our bedroom, the guard outside the door, Tarus, opened the door and closed it behind me without a word. He didn't make a face at the sight of me carrying my sleeping wife to bed, wet and wrapped in a blanket.

A truly wise man.

The chambers we cohabited in were dimly lit by oil lamps and candles. The sun had not yet rose thank the Gods.

Once the sun was up my body would not allow me any sleep.

With no need of lights I walked to our bedroom. Past my office, her fiber room, and the maid Padme's room. Into the open bedroom I had left earlier. She didn't so much as make a noise for the entirety of the trip from the pool.

But when I sat down on the bed she let out a groan, tightened her grip on me and opened her eyes.

A feeling of pure happiness and contentment filled me, it usually did after we were intimate.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep, but she managed to pull herself even closer to me, if that were even possible. She buried her face against my neck and whispered, "Don't leave me."

I knew what she meant.

The palace would have to be on fire for me to leave the bed, my heart would have to stop for me to leave her physically. She didn't mean either with her simple words.

I didn't bother to pull down the sheets.

Nor did I unwrap us from the blanket.

Instead I laid down on the bed and rolled on top of my wife, completely on top of her, but kept my weight on my knees and the arm I had wrapped around her warm waist.

A groan of both pleasure and satisfaction came from her, her eyelids fluttered as I was pressed further into her body. Someplace I hadn't left in some time, a place I didn't want to leave. I fought to sudden urge to wake her up as I felt my body react to her own.

It was then she opened her eyes and looked up at me, speaking a single love filled word I was praying to hear.

"Again."


	3. Chapter 3

Andromache 

It was almost noon when I woke.

I almost remembered waking up at dawn with Hector, but could not even remember what we spoke about or if we even spoke.

Only when I spotted the towel from the bath upon the floor did I remember, a smile came across my face. Not far from the towel in the bedroom was Padme, my hand servant, seated out on the balcony that overlooked the sea.

Dressed in robes that bore a strong resemblance to her home, a glass of wine in her elegant hand. To this day I believed her royalty, but she would never tell me. She never spoke of her old life.

I sat up, pushed my hair from my face and began to call out for her, when a wave a sickness came upon me. Again.

As quickly as I could I slid from bed and ran from my bed, from the bedroom Hector and I shared, and into my fiber room. Where I kept baskets and buckets, full and empty. I found an empty bucket at the last moment before I was sick.

Every morning for some time I had been sick.

I thanked the Gods Hector was always gone when I was sick and home when I felt fine.

When my stomach was empty Padme came to my side. She helped me to my feet, she helped me clean up and wash out the bucket. With no shame she scolded me, "You haven't told him have you?"

I shook my head.

"You can be the largest pain sometimes Andromache," she continued.

In no mood for her games I spat back, "Then leave. I have given you your freedom, your servitude has been over for some time now, Padme."

She merely shrugged, following me back into my bedroom, "True. But where could I find pay like this? Live in the palace? Have my own wardrobe? Torment the crown Prince's brother on end?"

How I wished I could smile, but my mouth felt horrid. My throat burned and my eyes watered. I did tell her, "Hector never finds out your servitude is over or that you are paid."

At that I went to my bed stand and found the juice from last night, I greedily drank the who glass in hopes to rid my mouth of the fowl taste.

"It's not as if he would care," Padme muttered.

Her words were true.

Hector never questioned me on what I spent nor about Padme. But the palace had ears and things made their way to places they shouldn't.

I set the glass down and looked at Padme, "Don't complicate my life anymore then it already is."

She arched a dark eyebrow, "So you haven't told dear Hector you've made him a father?"

"Not yet," I softly told her.

Then made my way to my closet, Padme remained where she was, arms crossed, "Have you at least visited Cassandra with the news? If your not going to tell the father of your child, at least tell his sister."

I didn't turn, nor even look her way, instead I walked in my closet and looked for something to wear, "For what purpose," I called out to Padme.

"Perhaps she could tell you if the child will be healthy? Or tell you if you're going to turn into a whale when you have it. Or even brew you some special tea for the morning sickness?"

That drew my interest, I peeked from the doorway of my closet, "Tea that would stop my sickness?"

Padme nodded, "You'll see her today at court? Will you not?"

Indeed I would, "Dress for court today Padme, but behave yourself. I cannot deal with Iris should you offend her again."

Padme rolled her eyes and walked from the room, muttering under her breath in her own tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hector 

When I left her she had been hardly awake, curled up beneath the blankets of our bed. She looked angelic. How I wished I could remain in bed with her and watch her sleep, watch her as the sun rose.

Sadly I was not allowed such simple pleasures.

A storm was coming.

Fishermen had seen it offshore when they went out, slowly day by day it grew larger and came our way, destroying towns along the coast as it did so.

Poseidon was rather angry it appeared.

We'd speak of the storm and such matters today.

Before I left my sleeping wife I glanced out the balcony, it was not yet visible. Not yet. But by the word of the villages, and the men we had sent to survey the damage, it was large.

And it was heading our way.

I did not kiss Andromache, she was asleep. I would let her get what sleep she could while she could.

So I walked from the bedroom and down the halls of our chambers, I stopped for a moment outside of Padme's room. She was sound asleep as well. Sometimes I would stop and speak to her if she were awake. I'd have her bring Andromache breakfast in bed, draw her a flower bath, even take her out shopping in the market. But it was not a wise thing to wake either woman, especially Padme.

So I continued out of the chambers and into the hall, past Tarus who dipped his head in a respectful greeting. I returned the gesture.

Tarus then asked, "Is there anything you wish me to see done?"

I nodded, "Andromache is not to set foot on a horse. Is that understood?"

Tarus nodded, "She is still with child, my prince?"

A smile came over my face, "Indeed."

There were times my sister's ability to not keep a secret could be a thorn in my side, and other times I was more then grateful.

The dark skinned guard smiled, "No harm shall come to Andromache or the young one while I am here."

I nodded my thanks to Tarus and then set out to find my sister before I was due in court.

Cassandra had always been a tad off.

But Paris and I loved her no matter what odd things she did, or had eccentric she became in her age. She was our sister and that was that.

I made my way to her chambers where both her and Paris could be heard arguing as if they were still children.

"I will not brew you a love potion! Are you mad?"

"But Cassandra you must! I am in love, love! Do you not know what it feels like to be in love?"

As I drew closer to her bedroom I could hear the irritation in her voice, "NO Paris, you are not in love, you are in lust. There is quite a difference. And besides I will not help you woo a Priestess of Apollo, it is immoral and wrong."

I stepped into her bedroom as Paris fell across her bed in exasperation, "Please! I beg of your dear, sweet, beautiful, sister of mine."

I leant against the doorway and crossed my arms, "No Paris."

He jumped a foot at my voice, Cassandra did not.

Our brother sat up and ran a hand through her perfect hair, an s if he sensed a strand out of place. Vanity was nothing new to Paris.

Cassandra continued to brush her hair from where she stood, the pearl brush bright against her dark hair, "You've come to speak of the storm?"

I nodded and Paris made a face of disgust, I'll be off then if THAT is what you two wish to waste your morning talking of." At that he stood and walked from the room with the grace of a cat.

Which he had proved many times over in flight from angry husbands and lovers.

Once the door to her chambers closed she asked, "The storm that is your wife?"

"Indeed," I replied.

Cassandra continued to brush her hair and I remained where I stood. She then asked, "I take it Andromache has not told you of the child yet?"

While she concentrated on a tangle she still gave me her full attention.

"Andromache still blames herself for the loss of our first. I think she is afraid she may loose this one as well," I confessed.

My sister smiled, "You are very perceptive brother."

It wasn't perception.

Andromache still believed she could have saved our first, but there was not a chance in the world, nothing either of us could have done. It had been two years and the pain was still as fresh as the night it had happened.

But I would not dwell. I had to protect both my wife and child without her knowledge until she was ready to tell me. To say the least it had been two moons and I was getting impatient. It would drive me mad.

Cassandra set her brush down on her dresser then picked up a pearl hairpin. "Brother you must allow her time. You were more then patient for the six months of celibacy that followed. You're patient for the times you are forced for months at a time from your wife. I have seen you at court, your almost patient there, this should be nothing for you."

True.

But this was different. How? I was not quite sure but it was different. That I was certain. So I asked, "has she come by?"

"Later today she will," Cassandra told me.

I nodded, "Tell me everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Andromache 

I was sick for most of the morning. Sick until noon when Padme brought me some water and bread. Something that had no smell and little taste. I drank the water but threw the bread at her and was sick again.

Padme took a seat beside me on the floor, she held my hair and ate the bread I had thrown at her. "You know Andromache, we have missed our lunch with the women of Troy."

I could not answer her.

Padme rubbed my back and spoke rather calmly, "Shall I send for a Healer?"

"No," I gasped.

I held the bucket with both hands, unsure if I were still sick or not. If a healer were called then Hector would find out. And I was not quite ready for him to find out that I was with child.

Padme sighed, "Darling, call me a cynic. But you may need to tell him sometime before the child is born."

At that I lifted my head and glared at her.

She shrugged, "All I am saying is it will be difficult to conceal your pregnancy as time continues. Now it's not a problem. But when you begin to grow round he may become suspicious."

Well I had time before that, another wave of sickness came over me.

"Very well, if you wish to be difficult. _Be my guest_." Padme spat each word out.

I sighed at her but did not dare lift my head.

We remained in silence for what was too long for her. Padme finally asked, "May I suggest something?"

Inwardly I sighed, last time she had suggested something I had broken an arm and almost drown. Padme quickly added, "You'll not have to jump from anything again. You must admit it was fun…..and you would think Hector would have been used to seeing broken arms before, after all he is in the Army."

I lifted my head, "Padme."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. But this is a far better idea."

While I was not entirely convinced, I lifted my eyebrows to encourage her along. Which she needed to encouragement for.

"Well there is a special brew of tea that one can take to prevent sickness. It is three separate leaves but they are quite expensive and…..not all shops carry the plant."

Trouble would ensue, I could tell by her tone alone. But I listened, "And?"

"And…..they work. I have brewed this tea for women before and they no longer suffered from sickness in the morn."

Doubtfully I asked, "You have treated women of Troy with this tea?"

Padme nodded, "Indeed. However there is a small problem."

I knew there would be. So I asked, "Exactly how small, Padme?"

Padme jerked her head towards the door, "Hector has posted that savage outside your door at all hours."

"Tarus."

She shrugged, "Fine, whatever you wish to call him. He will not allow us to go to the shop. It is in area of Troy's city."

That did not surprise me in the least. So I asked, "And we'll need to sneak out I take it?"

Padme held a hand to her chest, "My dear Andromache! I am shocked you would suggest such a heinous thing!"

I cocked an eyebrow, then turned around to see Hector's cousin in the doorway, a smile upon her young face. She was of marriageable age, a young woman. I could not help but smile, "Good afternoon Briseis."

She smiled and came to me, she took a seat beside me and put her hand over my forehead, "You were not at lunch. I was worried….are you sick?"

Her dark eyes glanced at the bucket then my face, I nodded, "Unfortunately."

Briseis looked to Padme, "If you would like I could go into the city and get whatever you need so there would be no need for Andromache to sneak out?"

I smiled and shook my head, "No, that is quite all right. Padme has to inspect the plant."

Padme however quickly spoke up, "Andromache! Do not be so quick to speak! Of course we could use your help! Tell me, what size robe do you wear?"

My suspicion was only surpassed by my shock, "Padme! What ever heinous thoughts are in that mad mind of yours you may as well forget! Briseis will not take part in any of your trickery."

Hector's young cousin looked to me, "But I wish to help!"

Of course she did, but Padme was nothing but trouble. As if on queue she added, "Of course you do dear sweet girl. Tell me, Andromache, do you believe if she wore your robe and her hair down she could pass for you?"

I stared at Padme in shock. When I realized she was serious I looked to Briseis, "No. Absolutely not. I will simply loose Tarus in the crowd, I was raised among brothers if you have not forgotten."

Briseis looked from Padme to me and then to the bucket, "What is it you two are on the hunt for?"

"Tea," Padme and I both said, to which she added, "Special tea."

Briseis lifted an eyebrow, "Would you mind terribly if I came? I wish to get out once more before the storm comes, it's so dark outside it looks as if all the Gods have unleashed their furies. Word has it the storm will be upon us in hours."


	6. Chapter 6

Hector 

We had taken every precaution we could think of to brace for the monster storm.

The city gates were closed and enforced with tree.

People were evacuated off the beaches or coastline and taken inland.

No one was allowed on the city walls, save for the guards, who would move if they were in danger from the storm.

Animals were put away.

Vendors packed in their goods and went home.

Ships were pulled into the inland harbors.

Shops boarded up windows and doors.

There were even some sacrifices made to the Gods in temples.

As I passed an open window in the palace I caught sight of the black sky, the clouds that came in from the sea. A strong breeze blew in with salt and moisture, even some drops of rain.

Thunder could be heard in the distance.

For a moment I swore I could hear the storm out in the distance.

"Brother!"

I didn't turn but heard Paris come running from behind me, he came to a stop and put his hand on my shoulder, out of breath.

I finally looked down at him, "Are you all right."

Paris nodded and took deep gasping breaths that made me look up toward the heavens for help. But I remained patient, "What is wrong?"

When he caught his breath he ran his fingers through his hair, to be sure not a strand had fallen out of its rightful place. "I have lost Briseis."

He had lost Briseis?

I lifted both my eyebrows, "Paris? Please tell me how you could loose our niece? I am rather curious?"

He made a face, "Do not mock me!"

Mock him?

I had not yet begun to mock him.

"Pairs, if this is like the time you lost your clothing in the ministers wife's chambers, or the time you lost your change to the whor….working woman. Or like the time you lost your jewelry to the thief you bedded? There is no need to worry."

"But brother! I was in charge of making sure she was kept out of trouble by father. I was distracted…and when I turned she was gone!"

Distracted?

"And what were you distracted by, Paris," I asked.

He pointed to me, "That is not important!"

Of course it wasn't.

Briseis had the talent to slip away unnoticed. She was most likely hidden somewhere in the palace or with Andromache, so I told him, "I am going to see Andromache before I go into the city. I will see if she is with my wife, if not then I will have the guards look for her."

Paris nodded thanks and then ran off, calling out for our cousin as he ran.

His concern was genuine which surprised me.

Paris concerned for someone other then himself, perhaps he was maturing with his age. And perhaps I would decide to give up my throne and become a High Priest of Apollo.

With those thoughts I made my way through the palace to check up on Andromache before I went out to make sure everything in the city was ready for the storm.

One could imagine my surprise when Tarus was not in front of the door for our chambers. Slightly confused I made my way in the chambers and called out for my wife.

No answer.

Odd, her lunch would have been over and she usually retired for a nap after a social event. Which was one reason why I usually checked up on her after a social event. It led to things that took place in our bed.

Things we both enjoyed immensely.

I made my way through all rooms, checked her fiber room twice and then yelled for Padme.

No answer, which was not a surprise.

A noise behind me made me sigh, "Paris I told you not to worry…." I turned to see Cassandra , which made me stop talking. Something was wrong. I could tell by the look on her face. Her eyes were round, terrified.

Her voice was full of panic, "She, Briseis and that slave of hers are down in the city! They have gone into the city!"

Immediately fear filled me!

A storm was coming, not just a storm but a storm that would rival any others Troy had faced before. With storms came looters and panic.

"What? Why?" I cried, already on my way out of the chambers.

Cassandra two steps behind me.

"She went to Luna's Shop for some tea to help with the sickness, Hector you must go get her before the storm hits! It is coming far faster then you think!"

I did not hear a word after _Luna's_ when she spoke.

Luna's was notorious among men of court.

Unfaithful men of court.

That shop was the only place in Troy that would rid their lovers of unwanted children. It was a horrid shop. The thought of what they did made me sick. The thought my wife was there, with my child.

Cassandra continued, "Hector! She is not there for that purpose, its the sickness of her pregnancy that has become too much for her, she is merely there for tea."

I heard her words but then I didn't, I nodded and ran out of the chambers, screaming names of men loyal to me.

I would need help to find her. Since I had never been to the shop of horror before, the city would be full of confused people, and there was always the possibility Padme would get her in trouble before I could get to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Andromache 

The city was in a state of disorder.

Everyone was in the street either fleeing or heading in or going home, there were people everywhere doing everything, or trying to.

Padme lead me through the streets with Briseis close in tow.

It was only when the shop was in sight Briseis grabbed my hand, "Andromache."

I turned to her.

The street was not the best of Troy.

It just appeared dirty.

Whether it be from trash or people not keeping it up. Everything around it looked the same. People that were in the street did not look like the best people, I was relieved I listened to Padme and we pulled on old cloaks from the stables.

"Tarus is gone," Briseis told me.

What!

I looked all around for my guard who usually stood a head and a half taller then the crowd.

He was not anywhere behind us.

Tarus always followed me closely. Always. A small bit of fear filled me. But he knew where we were going, so I pulled Briseis along and into the shop , which actually resembled a shack.

Padme was inside speaking with an old woman who looked like a wrinkled old olive. She looked me over and nodded to Padme who was waving her arms in the air, gesturing dramatically.

I looked around the shop front , which had nothing really. There were some shelves of plates, some parchment paper on a table, some dried food. As if there were just stuff here to make it look like a business. Though there were two young women in the shop.

Both look absolutely terrified.

A man as well who looked Padme, Briseis ,and myself over. When he reached my feet he looked closer.

I glanced down and saw my golden toe rings.

Homeless women and servants did not wear golden toe rings.

He looked up into my eyes and I went to Padme, who told me, "Follow her, she'll take you back and show you the tea's."

I stared at Padme, "You're not coming!"

She shook her head, "Customers only."

I froze in fear.

The old woman took my hand and pulled be back behind a curtain, down a dirty hall that had a dirt floor.

Immediately I wanted out.

The smell was horrid!

It smelled of rotted meat. It was hot and dirty. There were curtains in doors and no windows.

No air.

No breeze.

It was suffocating!

She led me into a room with no curtain that was actually a little better. There were some windows but they were not open. It was a small room. Every last inch of wall had a shelf with glass jars of tealeaves and other plants.

When the old woman spoke I looked at her so I could understand, "How far long?"

Puzzled I asked, "What?"

She then touched my womb, I jumped back and she cocked an eyebrow. She then pointed at my womb, "How old?"

It was then I realized what she was asking.

I had to think, "Almost a month….I think."

She nodded, "Young."

The old woman walked to a shelf and grabbed a deep blue glass bottle, she then ran to the other side of the room and searched along the floor until she spotted another bottle.

She grabbed a green bottle with berries.

The old woman spoke to herself in a low and hurried voice, it sounded like another language.

She ran to a corner and dragged a stool across the room. When she stopped she promptly hopped up on the stool. Grabbing another dark blue bottle, but this one was round.

Outside thunder rocked the city and the sound of a heavy rain came down.

Almost immediately the room sprouted leaks.

The woman ignored the leaks and set all the jars on a small round table in the center of the room. She opened each jar and took an empty jar from the floor. I watched as she took leaves and berries from the jars and placed them in the empty one.

Silently she worked.

I walked over to her and watched her with my arms crossed.

When she was finished she pointed to the single clear jar. "Have Padme make tea in morn. One tea. Drink fore eat first day meal. No get sick."

I nodded.

She continued, "Only work for first moons. When no more work come back and I make new batch. Yes?"

The old women then put her hand back on my womb.

Again I jumped back and she made a face at me. "No worry, Princess. You not loose second son. No more mad men in palace wall. Yes?"

I stared in shock at her, how did she know that?

The old woman then told me, "The gods speak to me."

Oh perfect, a man woman. I was now unsure whether or not I wanted to even drink the tea she had given me. Sadly, I was unable to think it over. Screams and shouts came from the front of the shop.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hector**.

To say she was surprised was putting it a tad light.

After I made my way through the building, which appeared to be coming down around us, I screamed at one of the guards to take Briseis home. My niece did not need to be around such vile activity.

I ignored Padme, I would deal with her later. First I had to find my wife and be sure she was safe, that no one laid a hand on her in the house of horrors.

Only trusted guards followed me through the building.

When I came to the room that Andromache and some old hag were in my wife looked at me with surprise across her perfect face, "Hector? What is wrong?"

I had had every intention of keeping my temper.

I had perfectly good intentions.

Truly.

Until I opened my mouth, "**_Do you have any idea what kind of shop you're in! Have you any idea what manner of horrors are committed in this house! Are you mad! What would possess you to even step foot in this part of Troy!_**"

The old hag ran past me as I walked in the room, I screamed after her, "**_You had best run! When this storm passes I will see that this shack is closed and everyone here is punished!_**"

Andromache came over to me covered in a cloak from the stables. The Stables! Which quite possibly angered me even more.

She placed her hand on my chest, "Hector, calm down. What is wrong? Please stop screaming."

"**_I am not screaming!_**" I cried, then spotted something in her hand , which I took from her.

Leaves.

Tea leaves.

"_What are these_," I demanded.

She lifted her eyebrows, "Tea. Why are you not in council with Priam?"

Tea?

Well I would not have my wife drink tea from this place, I threw the bottle and she screamed at me, "Hector! What's wrong? Will you calm down?"

I stepped out of the way, away from her hand, I didn't want her to calm me down. I looked around the room full of jars. Then back to my wife, "**_Do you have any idea what they sell here! What that….woman does?_**"

Andromache spat angrily back at me, "Its a herbalist. Do you have any idea how much I paid for those leaves?"

My temper only grew.

Again I began to scream, "**_PAY! You Paid That Woman! That woman stops the pregnancies of women!_**"

My wife paled.

It looked as if someone had slapped her, instinctively her hand went to her womb, when she realized she dropped it. Stepping back she looked around the room in horror, her voice came out thin, "No."

I stood still and watched as it dawned on her what happened in the rooms, the stench, even why it was in such an area.

In a lower but just as angry voice I growled, "_How Did You Find Out About This Place? Who Brought You Here?_"

Her hand covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Softly she whispered, "Padme."

Without a second thought I told her, "_I want that woman out of our chambers. Now. Today. I don't want to see her again. I don't want to see you anywhere near here ever again. Where is Tarus?_"

Andromache wiped her tears away, I couldn't see past the anger. A part deep down wanted to go to her and hold her. Stroke her hair and kiss her, assure her I wasn't angry. But then I looked around and saw the place she had brought our child to. The danger she had put them both in unintentionally.

"I don't know, I lost him in the crowd," she whispered.

Before I thought over my word it was out, "_Intentionally?_"

Relief filled me when she shook her head, "No."

At that I screamed for two of my most trusted guards, they came in the room, looks of distaste on their faces. I told them, "Take my wife home. Do not leave her side until I tell you."

They both nodded and then I asked, "Where is the maid, Padme?"

One shrugged, the other jerked his head, "Ovira has her."

I walked past my wife and told her, "Go home." Her tear filled eyes broke my heart but I looked to the men and knew they would protect her no matter what, she would be safe in their hands.

Without another look at my wife, or I would have gone to her and comforted her and held her, I would have broken down. Instead I stormed down the hall to go scream at her hand servent. I stormed past the rooms. I knew what was inside of them, I didn't even look.

When I walked out into the shop I spotted Ovira and Padme, at the sight of me Ovira straightened up. Padme looked at me and fear crossed her face.

I walked right up to her, Ovira wisely stepped aside to give us some privacy.

I knew better then to scream at the woman with my wife in the same building. Instead I spoke to her in a low, controlled, very angry voice. "_If you ever endanger Andromache again. If you ever bring her to the house, this area of Troy, or to an old hag who does this manner of work. I will kill you. The fact you are my wife's friend means absolutely nothing to me. Is that understood?_"

Padme nodded with wide eyes.

I then added, "_You are to have no interaction with my niece again, if I catch you around her I'll pack you in a chest and have you sent to Greece. Understood?_"

She swallowed and nodded.

After that Padme never looked at me the same way again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Andromache.**

I had no idea what else went on inside that house.

Not a clue.

Until Hector screeched it at me, the mere thought of it made me ill. I felt as if I would be sick. It made me cry. I wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed and cry.

The thought of the place I had brought my child to. The danger I had placed my child in. It made me wonder whether or not I should have been allowed to have another. What if I lost another? Those thoughts raced through my head on the way back to the palace, through the streets as rain poured down, wind shoved us around, even small pieces of ice rained down.

The cloak from the stables was not warm and hardly protected me, though it didn't have a hood, I wrapped it around me protecting my child. Hoping it didn't feel the storm. Hoping it was warm and safe enough inside my womb.

With trembling hands I held them over my womb, hoping I was a good mother. The memories of my first still haunted my dreams.

Still I could remember that night as if it were hours ago….

_I could still remember the day I realized I was with child._

_With Hector's child._

_I could remember our happiness and elation. The mere thought of us being parents was enough to render me giddy to the point of useless. _

_Everyday Padme and I would go out and shop._

_We bought clothes, toys, a crib, everything we could ever need for a baby or child. We'd have it sent to the palace._

_Every day we would go out into the market. As time went on the people of Troy caught on and were more then thrilled at the thought of their beloved Prince having a child, a future heir of Troy._

_However not everyone loved Hector and Priam as Padme and I learned. _

_After a long day of picking out cloth for baby sheets and colors to match the crib. We also had a special pillow made a goose feathers for when the baby grew a little larger._

_We were so caught up in planning for my baby that we were oblivious to the city around us as we headed home._

"_When the baby gets larger we'll move him into your room and move you out into your own chambers. That way we'll have more room incase we decide to have another."_

_Padme looked to me, a large grin upon her face, "Another? Andromache, you have just gotten pregnant with this one two months ago. Already you want another?"_

_I nodded, "It was Hector's idea. I just agreed."_

_Padme rolled her eyes and steered me along the palace walls, in a narrow space between the buildings and the wall that stood between the city and the palace. A shortcut we took every day since we found it a few months after I arrived from Thebe. "Just you wait. Once you have that little Prince or Princess you will not be so keen for another."_

_I stuck my tongue out at her, ducked under a clothesline full of sheets and asked, "Have you found a midwife?"_

"_Honestly Andromache, you are just pregnant. Have some patience."_

_I made a face and walked a little quicker, the quicker I got home the quicker I would see Hector. When we came to the end where an opening was an older man leaning heavily on a cane called out to us, "Princess? Princess Andromache?"_

_I stopped and Padme immediately asked, "Who are you?"_

_The older man glanced up at us and came over slowly, leaning quite heavily on his cane. At the sight of me he smiled, "It is you my Princess. I think pregnancy has made you glow like the Gods." He bowed and reached out for my hand, which he placed a kiss upon._

_I smiled in thanks._

_When the man stood up tall without a problem a chill of unease filled me._

_When I tried to pull my hand back he tightened his grip._

_And then Padme screamed from behind!_

_I turned and saw her grabbed from behind and lifted from her feet! She kicked and fought against the man but was no match. Then I saw two other men. Fear for my child filled me._

_The elderly man that I thought was cripple leaned forward._

_I fought! I kicked and hit him. I kicked and hit until I was grabbed from behind, and then I still fought. I fought until my hands were pulled behind me and a hand held over my mouth. _

_Padme was tossed down lifeless on the ground and the other man took hold of my ankles._

_Even then I still fought, I prayed to the Gods to protect my child and Padme, who's back still rose and fell from her place on the dirty street ground. _

_The elderly man stepped up to me and looked in my eyes._

_I glared at him._

_He ran his wrinkled hand over my face, "Priam took my son from me. He had my son sent to fight with his son. His son came home to him. My son did not…so I will take his grandson. His son's son."_

_In that moment I knew he would try and take the life of my child._

_I fought the men that held me._

_I fought from the moment they hit me with the cane where my child was, until the last blow I felt that sent me to a blissfully dark place where I felt no pain. I fought as hard as I could with no regard for my own safety. Only fear for my unborn child._

"Andromache?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice.

The unfamiliar man's voice.

The two guards pointed to the doors of the palace.

With a nod of thanks to both men I ran up in them, they followed me. I had forgotten. Since that day Hector made sure I never went anywhere outside the palace unguarded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hector.**

"Is it true? Is Andromache with child? Are you finally going to give me a grandchild?"

I glanced up as I stormed down the hall of the palace.

Soaked.

Angry.

In no mood to socialize, until I heard my father. I turned and saw his excited and happy face. "Is it true Hector? Is it? Am I a grandfather? Tell me it is true!"

I narrowed my eyes, still in a fowl mood, I had just made sure everything was fine outside. All the precautions had been taken. Everything was ready as the storm assaulted out home.

"Who told you that?"

My father made a face, "I am King, Hector! Do you not think I don't know what goes on under my own roof? Don't you dare look at me that way! You may be Heir of Troy and Captain of the Army, but you are still my son."

I cocked a eyebrow, "Who told you, Father?"

He smiled at that last word, "Your brother was spying on your sister who was nosing through your bedroom. Paris realized what Cassandra was doing and what she was looking for and came and told me immediately."

That I more then believed.

"So is it true, son?"

I ran my hands through my wet hair, "Yes. It's true. But this is between me, you, Paris and Cassandra."

Father was less then pleased, "Excuse me? Andromache knows she is pregnant? We are not going to surprise her with this news? Are we?"

As I wrung out my hair I bit my tongue. Forcing the words out in a civil tone. "Yes, she knows she is pregnant. But she does not know anyone other then Padme knows she is pregnant."

Father narrowed his eyes then asked, "Does she know you know she is with child?"

"No," I all but growled.

Father sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well this would certainly account for your foul behavior."

"I have not been foul!" I spat back at him, he lifted his eyebrows as if to prove a point. Which just angered me even more! Father leaned forward so no one heard him, "Son. There is a fine line between being patient and being stupid."

That did not improve my mood.

Father continued, "After she lost the child you were patient. You were patient when she didn't want to be intimate. You were patient when she didn't want to be touched. That was smart. But as a father of three children I can honestly say that I would never have given up a moment of the twelve months your mother was pregnant. I would never give up a day, granted sometimes she was almost mad, but it's a special time. If you wish to be a fool and miss out on it, I cannot stop you. But I won't miss a moment of my grandchild's growth."

I grabbed his arm before he could walk off, "Fine! Once I get a chance I will go up to our bedroom."

Father stared at me, "Hector. There is a wild storm outside. There is nothing to do but wait it out. Go upstairs and spend time with your pregnant wife."

I hesitated a moment, then quietly told him, "We had a fight."

Father was unimpressed, "Well go apologize to her."

I no longer cared who stared at me, "Me Apologize? Do you even know what she did!"

Father took my wet face between his hands and smiled, "Hector. You're a married man. It doesn't matter if you're right and she's wrong. Go apologize."

I pointed my finger at my father, "Fine. But you keep quiet about this until I tell you otherwise. And tell that to Paris as well."

Priam sighed as Paris did, "Fine!"

At that I turned and walked down the hall, heading towards my chambers. Father shouted after me, "Tomorrow she had better know that I know or I will throw you from the palace walls!"

I didn't dignify that with a response.

Instead I stomped off to my chambers, wishing I had worn my armor , which wouldn't have been so cold against my skin. Even my hair was wet and cold against my neck.

When I opened the door to my chambers I heard Andromache sobbing, hysterically sobbing.

I ran through my chambers and into the bedroom where my wife clung to one of the guards I had left with her. She was sobbing. Speaking inarticulate words as she wept. The guard stood stiffly, unsure what to do.

The other looked to me, horrified, "Hector. We didn't do anything, she was like this when we came back. She just……melted. She's been hysterical for the past fifteen minutes. She refuses to take off her wet clothes. From what I can understand she has worked up your being mad to you're going to leave her."

Oh Gods.

I nodded, "Ok. Thank you."

At that I walked to the other guard and peeled my wife off him, he was more then grateful. Both of them fled from our chambers.

Andromache looked up at me and began to cry and tell me something, she half spoke half sobbed, cried, and clung to my robe.

It broke my heart.

I kissed her cheeks, wiped her tears as best as I could, telling her softly, "Andromache, love, please stop crying. Please." I kissed her cheeks, nose, and forehead. She was just as wet as I, her clothes were cold as my own. Every time she could she returned my kiss. But still half sobbed and half spoke.

I began to undress her.

I took the cloak from her shoulders and dropped it, I took the pin that held her purple robe up. The wet robe fell and I dropped the pin on top of it. Goosebumps swept across her body as she trembled from the cold she was just as wet as I. I took her hand and led her to bed. I pulled the blanket back. I urged her into bed, once she was in I wrapped her up in the blanket and kissed her forehead.

I took her face between my hands until she met my eyes, "Andromache, love, I am not going to leave you and our child. I love you more then anything in this world."

Shock filled her eyes.

Softly I kissed her lips, "I love you."

It took her a few moments to calm down. During that I looked around our bedroom, which had been boarded up for the storm. Lamps were lit all around that provided enough light for me to make out her expressions.

It took her a few moments, then she finally hiccupped, "You you you know?"

Again I kissed her, "I know."

Immediately she began to cry, "I never went to that place for that reason! I went for the tea, for the morning sickness. If I knew what went on in that house I would have never even gone close to it! Hector, I want this baby more then I want anything."

I kissed her to calm her and sat down on the bed, "I know. I am so sorry I scared you. I'm sorry I screamed. I just….I hate that place."

She nodded, almost to tears. Then she scolded me, "Take off those robes before you catch your death! Get in bed with me. I'm cold."

Without a second thought I listened to my wife. I took off my wet robes and climbed in our bed with her. I lay behind her with my arms wrapped around her waist, she held my hands over her womb. We laid like that for what seemed like hours while the oceans storm attacked Troy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Andromache.**

A month had passed after the storm.

The storm lasted a week. For three days it assaulted the city. For the rest it simply rained. It went inland which took Hector out of the palace but didn't draw Padme from hiding. Which surprised me. She and Hector had fought before on more the one occasion. Never had she remained hidden from him for so long.

It slightly worried me.

Though she had disappeared for weeks at a time before, so I was not too worried just yet.

It was a very late night when Hector returned.

Very late.

The bell outside woke me as the watchmen spotted a ship on the horizon.

I rubbed the small bump on my womb as I sleepily sat up. Half awake I slid from bed and walked across the bedroom. Out onto the balcony. The moon illuminated the ship.

At the sight of the ship I completely woke.

Hector was home!

From in the palace Paris's excited screams woke whoever had not woken from the bell.

I ran from the balcony to my wardrobe, I took out my robe and pulled it on. Then I ran from my chambers. Out in the hall. Past Tarus who followed behind me quickly.

Where I ran into Paris, who at the sight of me began to scold me, "Andromache!

Why are you running! You're with child! You do not need to run! You need to walk slowly so the baby does not come out."

I sighed impatiently, his logic never ceased to amaze me. "Paris. The baby will not come out if I run. The baby will not fall out if I walk down stairs. The baby will not be squashed if I lay on it. The baby cannot hear me swear."

Paris put his hands on my stomach, "Do not talk like it can't hear you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Paris. Quit touching me!"

He took his hands back and asked, "Did it kick yet?"

"No. Now get out of my way, Hector's home." I walked around him to get to the front of the palace to greet my husband. But Paris grabbed my robe!

Stopping me!

I let out a scream, "Paris!"

Paris grabbed me around the waist and scooped me up with difficulty. With a shriek I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to threaten him, "Put me down, Paris! Now! Paris!"

He walked a few steps and told me, "Stop moving! Andromache you need to worry about my nephew."

I glared into his young face.

I could see the determination on his face as he carried me down the halls. I could feel the muscles in his arms tremble. His forehead broke out in a sweat. For a few moments I was worried that he would drop me.

"Paris, please put me down."

We passed the library as he told me, "Andromache, trust me, I will not drop you."

I did not trust him.

"Paris if you drop me I will send you down to Hades myself!"

By the grace of the Gods he did not drop me. He carried me all the way to the palace entrance and set me down. Once my feet touched the ground I was more the relived.

Priam left the Priest and advisor he had been speaking to and came to us, "Andromache, why are you out of bed? Hector will return to your chambers when we're through with him."

It took all I had not to make a face, and I also smacked Paris's hands from the small of my back as he tried to feel the baby. "Priam, I want to see my husband! He has been away for two long months. Forgive me if I wish…_Paris Keep Your Hands To Yourself!_"

Priam took my hand to calm me, "Andromache. Please, you must be patient with us, this is our first grandchild and nephew."

Perhaps it was the cool night air that calmed me.

But I found myself not just hearing Priam, but I _understood_ how he felt. Which surprised me more then it should have. Infact, I found myself leaning against my father-in-law and telling him, "I understand."

Priam kissed my temple, though I had to lean down for him to reach. "You will make a wonderful mother Andromache and Hector will make a wonderful father."

Paris's hand reached around my waist and I jumped. I spun around and slapped him, "Paris! Stop touching me!"

He touched my stomach every chance he got, every last time he saw me! If he kept it up I was afraid his hand would become stuck to my stomach. Paris made a face of annoyance, "It's my nephew!"

"Well it's MY child! When my husband gets here I am going to tell!"

Only when the words were out of my mouth did I realize how childish I sounded, but Priam patiently told Paris, "Son. Leave her be, if Andromache does not wish to be touched. Do not touch her. Do not give Hector a reason to chase you through the palace, please."

At that I stuck my tongue out at Paris and rubbed my bump.

My eyes looked out over the night-covered city, looking for my husband. I looked to Priam, "Why can we not go meet Hector?"

Priam laughed, "Pregnancy has turned you into a child again."

I was offended.

Almost.

Priam rubbed my back, "I am a old man. Do you honestly believe I can walk all the way to the beach? In the dark no less?"

"Well I could go," I told him.

With a knowing look Priam asked, "Do you remember what happened the last time you went to go greet Hector at his ship?"

I blushed.

Paris added, "We did not hear from either of you until the next day!"

To which Priam added, "Hector refused to leave his cabin. While I don't believe my grown son would do that _again_. I would not put it past him."

Then Paris added, as if we were not surrounded my priests, guards, and advisors, "You cannot be intimate until the child comes out. Hector might hurt it."

A blush burnt across my face.

I looked up to the Gods and prayed they would strike me down. Or every man that stood around me at least. Priam rubbed my back while he softly laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hector.**

I was worn.

Hungry.

Tired.

Stiff.

Wet as well.

All I wanted was a bed, food, wine, my wife, and maybe to take a bath with her. Preferably all at once.

When I rode through the city on horse every last muscle in my body ached, my back felt twisted up, and I swear my armor was frozen. However when I spotted my wife between my father and brother, then spotted the glare she sent me I knew she was in a foul mood.

One brought on by my brother. I knew that look on any woman's face at any hour on any day.

Father stepped toward me as I climbed the steps quickly. To greet father first, though I wanted to see my wife and my wife alone. First.

Priam took my face in his hand and kissed my forehead.

I stood up and told my father in a low voice, "I am too tired to sit through a council meeting. I want to spend what is left of my night with Andromache, not priests."

Father nodded, "I understand. Make sure you see me first light."

For the first time in my adult life I argued, "Noon."

Father lifted his white eyebrows, "Noon?"

"Noon," I told him again.

Father nodded, "Very well. But only because she is pregnant. When the child is born I expect things to go back to normal."

I didn't answer him.

Instead I walked around him and to my wife. My beautiful wife. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close. I buried my face in he tousled hair and clung to her. Smelling a faint smell of flowers on her skin. Feeling the soft fabric of her robe. She clung to me just as tightly. She kissed my wet neck and whispered in my ear.

I only heard her voice, not a word.

A hand touched my arm.

After a moment I lifted my head and saw a man I knew. Just as my father had his advisors and priests. I had an advisor as well Cornelius. I nodded to him. When Andromache saw him she sagged against me, whispering, "I don't want to sleep alone anymore."

I took her face in my hands and put my forehead to hers. If I kissed her I would not be able to stop.

"Love. I will not be longer then a hour."

She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Do you remember what you did the first time I came home from war?"

She nodded, "Yes….do you want stew or lamb then."

"Both," I pleaded.

She took my face in her hands and stood on her toes, then kissed my forehead, "Hurry up."

That would not be a problem.

I let go of her and watched her walk back into the palace. Then I watched Paris run after her. Cornelius took my arm before I could yell after my brother, he drug me into the first empty room he found.

Desperate.

Which drew my attention completely.

Cornelius shut the door to the room that overlooked the city and entrance to the palace. A useless room just for entertaining guests that were not allowed within the palace.

A room Paris used quite often to entertain women.

"What's wrong, Cornelius?" I asked my trusted friend. Who nervously ran a hand through his short unruly dark hair. His clear blue eyes were everywhere but mine as he spoke, "It's Achilles."

That vanquished any part of my mind that was not directed at him.

He had my _complete_ attention.

"What about Achilles?"

Cornelius looked upwards towards the Gods, "He's pillaged Thebe."

The words hit me harder then I had ever been hit in my life. I felt sick. My ears rung. For a moment I thought I would vomit from the sheer heat that overtook my body. Fear.

"The King and his family?" I could not draw myself to say their names. My mind had forgotten them or simply would not work.

Cornelius ground his teeth and met my eyes, "He pillaged the entire city."

My eyes burnt and began to water. Even my body trembled beneath the armor.

My friend watched me with tears in his eyes.

It took a moment for my mouth to work. For me to ask, "Her brothers?"

The word was hardly whispered but it sounded as if it were screamed in my ears.

"Everyone."

Everyone. Her entire family was gone. Dead. Wiped from the face of the Earth by one single man. The hatred I felt for that man at that moment could not have even been summoned up with words. Such hate could never be explained.

"Who knows," I asked.

Cornelius wiped his face, he and his wife had joined Andromache and I many nights for dinner, many days in the market, we shared many happy times together. He actually felt grief over the news. He also had a dozen children , which may have gotten to him. I didn't know. I just listened to him, "I received the letter from the spies. Priam should receive his letter tomorrow or the next day."

"Let me tell her first. Burn your letter."

Cornelius nodded, then told me, "I have to go see my children."

I understood, "Go."

Cornelius patted my shoulder and left. He closed the door behind him.

In that moment I hated the man known as Achilles more then I had ever hated anyone in my entire life. The sheer hate over took me and I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. The scream came from my soul, from my hate, my anger and pain.

I grabbed the first thing I could and threw it hard as possible!

An ivory vase smashed into a million pieces against the wall across the room.

Still. Still I felt everything. I wanted to destroy everything in that room. I wanted to destroy that man. If not for that man I would not have to tell my wife her entire family was gone. I would not have to break her heart.

The thought of kidnapping her, taking her away on my ship forever crossed my mind. Then I would never have to tell her for as long as we lived.

I left the room.

How I hated that room now.

I slammed the door behind me as hard as I could and heard something break, I didn't turn back, I didn't care.

Not a soul was in the hall that had been busy before.

It appeared deserted.

I knew better.

My mood was not the best. I suppose it was evident as I did not run into a single soul on my way to my chambers, where my wife waited for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hector.**

Her screams woke me up.

They pulled me from the heavy deep sleep she had put me in.

I hadn't told her, I had had every intention of telling her when I returned to our chambers. But then I couldn't. I couldn't do that to her.

Maybe it was cowardice, or maybe I was protecting her.

I didn't know.

She didn't give me a moment during the night to let me think it over. She took me in our bedroom. Fed me. Gave me wine, bathed me, and then climbed into bed naked with me.

Soon after I feel asleep……and then I heard her scream.

It was then I knew she knew.

I ran from bed as fast as I could, my legs would not carry me fast enough. I ran through our chambers towards her screaming. The closer I got the worse I felt. I knew why she screamed.

When I came to my wife I saw her in a ball on the floor. Before her stood a royal messenger, who fled at the sight of me.

I dropped down beside my hysterical wife while she screamed.

A piece of paper in her hand.

I did not need to read the paper, I knew what it said.

Without a word I took the paper from her, I pulled my wife into my arms and held her. She clung to me. She wrapped her shaking arms around me, and clung to me desperately. I held her tighter.

I didn't tell her to calm herself, I let her cry.

Her hot tears fell from her beautiful face onto my bare chest, the hot liquid rolled down my skin. Until I pressed her head to my chest, threading my fingers through her hair. Then her tears were rubbed into my skin. Her nails dug sharply into my skin as well.

But, I never said a word.

Instead, I kissed her, I held her close and told her I loved her. I held my wife while she grieved for her entire family. A loss I couldn't and didn't want to comprehend.

Her spirit was broken.

Achilles had crushed her with his violence. As soon as the vile man came to my mind I threw him aside, I would not think of him while I held Andromache. I would not allow him to enter my life anymore then he already had.

She seemed so destroyed and frail while she wept, it killed me.

Until I finally pulled her into my lap, where I could comfort her completely.

When she became silent I grew worried. Her body trembled, she shook from grief, but had run out of tears. It was then I held her close and stood.

I left the piece of paper on the floor.

I carried her back through our chambers. Into our bedroom, I walked to bed and sat down. But I didn't let go of her. Instead I began to run my fingers through her hair. I comforted her the way she comforted me on countless occasions. I rubbed her back, kissed her face, held her, even softly played with her hair. I knew how comforting the simple touches were.

Even when she could grieve no more, when her body began to stop trembling and she fell asleep, I held her.

I inched back in our bed. Pulled the blanket over us both. But I held her close to me while she slept.

I would not sleep.

Not just because dawn was near, but incase she woke.

I would not leave her side.

I would not abandon my wife when she needed me the most. I continued to touch and kiss her.

Ignorant of the sounds of the palace, as it woke.

Ignorant of the few knocks that came on our chambers door. I never moved.

When one of my Lieutenants knocked, then came in our chambers to investigate, he came in our bedroom. Word had spread about Achilles's latest conquest. He stayed a distance away, but told me, "My Prince, King Priam has asked for your presence."

Quietly I told him, so I would not wake Andromache, "Tell my father I am not leaving Andromache today."

He did not argue, but nodded, "Very well, my Prince."

Then he left, shortly after he left one of my fathers messengers came, Nordius. An annoyingly skinny man I never liked very well, a messenger of the Gods as well.

He was an apprentice not even a priest.

When he came in my bedroom I glared at him, the man looked from me to Andromache, who was still asleep, and in no more then nightclothes. I did not like him looking at my wife in such a state.

"Go away," I told him.

The man walked further into my bedroom, my temper flared. Andromache stirred against my chest.

"Prince Hector, your father needs to speak with you immediately as possible. I will stay with the Princess if you would like. But I am not to leave this room until you agree to see King Priam."

That's what he thought, "I am not leaving my wife. You'll get out of my room now, in unharmed. Or I will start throwing daggers at you, Nordius.

The young blonde man narrowed his eyes, "Do not threaten me."

Had my wife not been on my chest, I would have gotten from bed and thrown him from my chambers. While I was not King, he still had to respect me. If he even thought I would listen to him, an apprentice, the man was mad.

However, I never had to even think about how I would throw him out without touching him.

Someone else came in my chambers.

I was grateful to see it was Padme. She wore one of Andromache's purple robes, a royal robe. But I was so angry with Nordius I didn't care. I told my wife's handmaiden, "Padme."

Surprised that I was speaking to her, she looked at me.

I nodded my head toward Nordius, "Get him out."

Padme looked pleased, while Nordius looked annoyed, "Prince Hector, I will not allow a slave…" Sadly, Nordius stopped talking. Padme had walked behind Nordius and kicked him between the legs. Hard.

Her strength surprised me.

Padme brought him to his knees with that one action, she then drug him from the chambers by his hair. Rather upset that he had called her a slave.

I looked back to my peaceful wife.

Softly kissing her temple.

Soon, Padme walked back into our chambers. She walked calmly back to my marriage-bed, Padme even had the nerve to sit down on my bed. She looked over my wife, her friend, "Is it true."

Quietly I told her, "Yes."

Padme made a face, she was visibly upset.

I wanted her away, so I asked, "Would you bring up some food for us? I want Andromache to eat and drink. She can't stop eating from her grief."

Padme looked to the soft swell on her friend's stomach, she dipped her head, "Yes Sir."

Almost silently she walked from my chambers.


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Note, All right. This will probably be the only fic that is not a Hector or Andromache. But I wanted to write this just because. So, enjoy! __J _

**Padme**

For a month she remained almost mute, only speaking to Hector and myself, she locked herself in the bedroom and slept all day. She frightened me sometimes, especially since she carried a child. But, she never did anything to harm the child.

I was under strict orders from Hector to be sure she ate.

I made sure she ate, dressed and got out of bed.

One thing I could not get her to do was sleep. She would have horrible dreams. Dreams she would never tell Hector or myself about. But they woke her and her husband. It worried Hector as well. So, it was also my job to be sure she got some rest. Nap or just a relaxing few hours on a sofa doing nothing.

One could imagine my surprise when I walked in her chambers and saw my best friend was not in bed.

I looked around the open room, "Andromache?"

Where could she have gone?

I set the tray of food down upon a corner table and searched the room and balcony.

She was not on the sofa.

I felt something within my stomach. Quickly, I raced through the chambers and looked in every single room. When I could not find her in any room I felt fear. I ran out to the door that left the chambers where Tarus stood guard.

The massive brown man looked at me, "Yes?"

I tried not to panic, "Has…Andromache walked past you?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise , which answered my question, "You lost the princess?"

Immediately I spat, "I didn't loose her…I just don't know where she is. Do you know where she it?"

Tarus stared at me, "You lost the princess."

I slammed the door behind me, "You are so helpful!"

Tarus looked up and down the hall, "Did she jump off the balcony?"

I began to tell him something rather nasty, when I recalled I never looked over the side of the balcony. While, I didn't think she'd jump off the balcony. She could have slipped or been pushed.

Quickly, I opened the door and ran back in the chambers with Tarus a step behind me.

We ran was fast as we could to the balcony and peered over.

I thanked the Gods and Goddesses that she was not on the ground beneath the balcony. Then I glared at Tarus, "You horrible man!"

Tarus glanced over the side again, "We have to tell Hector."

We had to tell Hector? The man had clearly lost his mind, "What? What we are you referring to? You can feel free to go tell the prince that his beloved pregnant wife is missing. I'll jump off this balcony."

The man just rolled his eyes, "Go tell the prince, I'll alert the staff and have them scour the palace."

…………………………..

I had absolutely no desire to tell Hector that I couldn't find his wife. I would rather jump off the balcony and fly away.

But no, while I made my way through the palace the staff looked as if they were on the hunt for something. It puzzled those who were not employed by the palace. Along with the panicked look upon their faces.

Inwardly, I felt the same.

It was not only fear for my best friend, but also fear of her husband. I had no doubt he wouldn't go through with his threats to me. All of them worse then the one before. Loosing Andromache would surely earn me one of the worst he could think of.

When I came to the guarded doors of the Kings Throne Room. I wished to die then and there.

One of the three guards asked, "What is it now, Padme."

I forced a smile, these guards obviously were not told. "I need to speak to Prince Hector, immediately."

The guard smiled, "Right. As soon as the meeting is over. In about two hours."

I shook my head, Hector needed to know immediately. Even if she were found he would cut my head off and parade around with it on a spear, if he was not told. Which I did not look forward to.

So, I told the guard, "Fine. You need to give him the message."

The guards snickered and shifted beneath their armor.

"And what message is that?"

I pointed at the one in the center, within reach of me, "You can tell Prince Hector that we have lost his pregnant wife, Princess Andromache."

The three guards immedialty became solemn. As if they had been told their children were not theirs, or as if they had found out the Gods were in the palace. If it had not been such horrible news, I would have been amused.

The guard on the left immedialty moved, "Let Padme through, I think she should be the one to tell Prince Hector."

All three guards nodded in unison and let me in the throne room, much to my disappointment.

Slowly, I walked into the room that fell silent at my arrival.

The two rows of men facing one another, with Priam at the head in the center, Hector on his side. I walked to the side with my eyes downcast. Not in respect to the nobles and men.

Not in respect to Hector or King Priam, but because I had absolutely no desire to meet Hectors eyes.

I came within feet of Hector and knelt down on one knee, "Prince Hector…I need to speak to you in private."

King Priam's soft voice filled my ears as the marble floor filled my eyes, "Padme, surely there us no matter pressing enough to interrupt this council."

Still, I refused to even look at Hectors feet.

I felt his eyes on me.

As if he could read my soul.

"It concerns Princess Andromache."

Hector's feet touched the floor, he took my arm in his strong hand and pulled me to my feet. When I finally had the courage to look up, Hector's eyes were on his father, "I'll be back as soon as possible."

My feet refused to work.

Hector drug me through the Throne Room rather roughly. The strength in his hand was frightening and I began to shake in fear.

I heard him close the door to the Throne Room and shove me into the closed door, "What's wrong? Is she ok?"

My mouth grew dry and I couldn't speak.

Hector was aggravated and concerned, "Padme!"

"I I I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Where is she?"

I could not meet his eyes, I looked straight ahead at his chest, "I don't know."

For a moment he was silent.

Deathly silent.

When I looked up his eyes were wide as eggs, "You lost my wife?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's note, Sorry about the length or lack of.**_

**Andromache **

Paris would be worried.

After all, he had snuck me out of the palace to take me out for a walk, for fresh air he claimed. But, he just wanted me out of bed so he could see his niece or nephew.

His motives were almost pure.

Yet, I just wished to be alone.

So I snuck away from him and covered my head with a veil. I simply walked along the market stalls on my own. Looking over the silks and jewels, the fruits and spices.

I enjoyed the fresh air.

I enjoyed walking and rubbed my unborn child.

I came to a stall , which sold sandals and looked over the selection. My own feet were swollen, so I had gone without shoes. Like I had in my childhood days. The days of youth and innocence.

I had grieved for my family, I had grieved so much I could no longer grieve. But, I still hurt. Everything hurt when I thought of them. Even the memories hurt.

It made me think of Hector and my unborn child.

It terrified me.

"Princess, would you like to try on a sandal?"

The soft voice surprised me and so did her recognition of me. I narrowed my eyes and looked at the old woman, immediately I remembered her as a seamstress who had visited the palace on more then one occasion.

A feeling close to guilt swept over me, but I told her, "My feet are swollen."

The old woman looked down at my feet.

As if she didn't believe me. But I found I didn't care. When she looked back up at me she looked over her selection displayed on the table. Her wrinkled hand picked up a pair and handed them to me.

Without a word I took them and looked at the simple design.

Heavy leather soles and cloth straps.

With a forced smile I told her, "Place them on Hector's account."

She nodded and dipped her head in thanks, "Yes, Princess."

"Could you have them delivered to the palace? I have no basket and am on my way down to the beach. I do not wish to loose or dirty them."

She took the sandals and nodded, "Of course Princess."

At that, I continued my walk through the market.

Wandering aimlessly, I would stop and look at stalls and lower my head when I spotted a very nervous Paris. It was not that I didn't enjoy his company. I just didn't want him hovering over me.

I came to the city gates and waved to a visibly upset guard.

Then I walked out onto the beach.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hector**

For two straight hours everyone in the palace had been on the hunt for Andromache. The entire palace had been searched from kitchen to stables to father's private chambers. Soon I had half the army looking for my wife.

Once Paris returned from the market and found out she was missing he joined the search as well.

Of all the men and women who searched for my wife, a young boy found her. The little boy was escourted into the palace by Padme who found me. She spoke my name and for once I jumped, "Hector!"

I spun and turned, desperate for news.

Padme looked to a young boy in simple clothes and barefeet.

Shyly, without meeting my eyes he spoke, "Prince Hector, I've found the Princess."

I went to the young boy and knelt down in front of him. Gently as I could I asked, "Where is she young man?"

His eyes refused to meet my own. They wandered across the floor to Padme's painted toenails, "She is down on the beach, Prince Hector, by the Temple of Apollo."

Relief flooded my heart.

Andromache was safe!

I would be eternally grateful to the young boy. I put my finger under his chin and tilted his head. Shyly he met my eyes.

Sincerely, I told the boy, "Thank you. Padme will reward you."

At that I quickly left the palace.

**The Beach...**

Andromache was not in the Temple of Apollo, she was seated on the beach outside the temple. Both her hands covering our unborn child. She was seated in the sand as if she were a part of the beach. From a distance it looked as if she were just enjoying the sight of the ocean.

I did not believe that for a second.

I rode one of my horses down onto the beach, alone.

I did not want, nor need, a guard.

I rode the horse within feet of my wife and then dismounted. At the sound of my approach Andromache turned her head and watched me. She watched me dismount and walk to her without a word. Her sad eyes followed my every move until I sat down on the sand beside her.

Without a word she leant against me.

Her silent pain hurt me.

I wanted nothing more then to take her pain away. However, she wouldn't let me. All I could do was hold her and wait for her to let me. I wrapped a arm around her and pulled her even closer. I kissed her temple and whispered, "I love you."

Her dainty hand took hold of my robe. Her grip was desperate.

She buried her face against my chest and whispered, "I'm scared."

I held her closer.

I kissed her forehead, "Of what? I won't let anything hurt you or our child. I will protect you both, love."

She shook her head against my chest but would not look at me.

"Are you afraid of giving birth? I will have every midwife of Troy come..."

Andromache lifted her head, "No. It's not that."

With her beautiful hands she wiped her wet cheeks.

"Please tell me. I cannot stand to see you hurt. I will do anything...anything...so you won't hurt."

A small smile came over her face, "It's nothing that you can prevent."

I was confused.

Her smile dropped as she thought about it. She reached up and carressed my face with her hand. She traced a scar on my cheek with her thumb. "I do not want to loose you. You are all I have left."

The fear in her eyes of loosing me broke me. It hurt. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my heart. I kissed her temple again and again.

Against my chest she whispered, "I could not imagine loosing you."

I kissed her again.

I kissed her lips, her cheek, her neck, and her ear. Then I ran my hand through her long hair and kissed her again. Deeply, I tasted the tears on her lips and wanted to kiss them away. Against my own will I broke the kiss and begged, "Please...don't scare me again. If you want to leave the palace tell someone, don't run off. I was terrified that you were hurt or kidnapped."

Her brown eyes watered, she softly kissed my chest and told me, "I was not alone. Paris took me out. I snuck away from him."


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors Note, All right, I have three chapters to read not counting my Algebra homework and what am I doing? Writing fanfiction! Logical right? I know. Enjoy and review!_

**Andromache.**

I felt like a fat bloated cow. I did not want to be touched, by anyone. I did not wish to be seen nude. I did not want to be looked at below my waist. And I wanted fish…on bread. Or vegetables…on bread. Or even grapes on bread. Anything on bread made me happy.

How Hector tolerated me was a miracle.

Even Padme was amazed by the patience that my husband was capable of.

"Andromache?" She yelled through my chambers.

I yelled back, "I'm in here. Did you find some cheese and bread? I want some cheese on bread and I want it now! And some milk. I want milk. Padme are you listening to me?"

My friend appeared in the doorway, annoyed.

She pursed her lips and threw several figs at me, "This is all that is left in the kitchen! Forget the bread, I have news for you!"

I narrowed my eyes but climbed up from my loom. The figs had landed on the floor. I waddled over to the figs, eight months into my pregnancy, I was utterly miserable.

I wanted a fig.

"Padme…I am in no mood for gossip…can you pick up one of those figs?"

Padme ignored me and lay down on my marriage bed.

I was unable to bend over.

"Andromache you will want to hear this gossip."

I ignored her and kicked off my sandals. I tried to pick up a fig with my toes but couldn't. I was hungry. My eyes scanned the room. Where did Hector keep his weapons? They had to be somewhere in the chambers.

"Guess who has visited Paris? Last Night? Guess who is still here in the palace?"

"I don't care," I truly didn't. I needed a sword. Padme watched as I walked to my loom and drug the bench across the room. Over to a wardrobe, I climbed up on the bench and peeked on the top of the furniture.

I found a sword!

Pleased with myself I picked it up and pulled it from the dresser.

"Iris."

I dropped the sword on the floor, "What?"

Padme smiled, "Oh yes. And guess who joined Paris and Hector for lunch?"

"No," I hissed.

Padme nodded, "Oh yes. She has insisted that Hector take her to the stables."

A fury equal to that of Hera swept through my body. I climbed from the bench and made my way across the room that Hector and I shared, sword in hand. The weight of the sword was hardly noticeable.

Padme cocked an eyebrow, "Andromache? Where are you going?"

As I stormed through the door I shouted, "I will cut the throat of that whore!"

I heard Padme hop off the bed and chase after me, "Wait! Wait! Andromache wait!"

She caught up to me and grabbed my arm.

I spun around, angry and armed.

Padme stepped back, "Hector refused. He told her no."

"He did?"

She nodded, "Yes, there is no need to cut the whore's throat."

I thought about it, then shook my head, "I'll just mutilate her then."

Padme lunged forward, "Wait!"

"No, I'll be back," I told her.

Padme began to scream for Tarus as I stormed through the chambers. Ready to murder the whore who had tried to woe Hector before, she was not unknown among the men of court, or their wives.

Iris and I had our differences before. Since I was married to the future King of Troy, I always won.

In a matter of seconds I made it to the door where the guard, Tarus waited, his strong arms crossed over his chest. "Princess Andromache, give me the sword."

Oh no!

I put the tip of the sword to his throat, "Move!"

The massive man did not move.

"Now!"

Tarus did not blink, "Princess. Calm down, you are hysterical and pregnant. You might hurt the baby. If that child is harmed then Hector will have my head."

I did not care.

So I screamed, "I will cut your head off and give it to him myself!"

"Princess Andromache, do not scream at me."

I resorted to something that I had not done in some time. "Tarus, if you do not move I will tell Hector why you were not here when Paris took me from the Palace. When Hector had the entire Army looking for me. I will also tell her husband as well."

Tarus's lips pursed tightly.

His brown eyes looked to Padme with anger that matched my own.

When he finally met my eyes he told me, "Give me the sword and I will let you out."

I threw the sword at him.

With all his military training the best Tarus could do was duck. The sword hit the door and made an unseemly scar. At that I pushed past Tarus and opened the door, I stormed out into the hall, directly into Paris. Whom I took out my anger on. Perhaps it was a good thing that I was not armed.

I began to slap him, punch him, kick him, I chased him down the hall in a fit of rage that overcame me.

"Andromache! Stop! Stop now! _Ow! Guards! Guards! Help!"_

His pleas for mercy did not matter to me.

I chased him into a corner and pinched him, "_How dare you bring that whore in this palace! If she touches my husband not only will I slaughter her in a way that would make the Gods cringe, I will castrate you with a pebble! I am a woman, I can do that!_"

A guard from the many that had gathered took hold of my arm.

I spun to face him. Rage contorted my face and he quickly let go of me. The man wisely stepped back with the other guards.

Not one of the other guards moved to make me stop my assault upon Paris. It may have been due to the fact I was the pregnant wife of their commander, or, Paris had romanced most all their wives, I wasn't sure.

I turned my rage back to Paris, who stayed in the corner cowering.

"Where is the whore!"

Paris shrugged, "I do not know."

"_You brought her in this palace!"_ I screamed at him, then asked, "What about my husband? Where is he?"

All of the guards pointed down the hall.

They were very smart men. So I asked, "Who is in charge among you men?"

The only bearded man stepped forward, "I am, Princess."

Well, I threw up my hands, "Take these men and find that woman! Get her out! And have one of your men get some cheese, fish, grapes, olives and some of those nuts…all on bread."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hector.**

I managed to escape my father, Paris, and Iris. There was a small room hidden within the palace, between Throne Room and the Grand Hall.

It was a library.

When I wished to escape I would go in there and lay on the sofa. Which is what I did then. I walked in the room, closed my eyes, and fell on the sofa that seemed to shrink as I grew older.

For a few minutes I lay in utter silence.

It was wonderful.

I actually heard myself think.

In the two months since Paris had stolen Andromache, the Greeks had managed to cause enough trouble that father was concerned. By the grace of the Gods alone he was unaware that I knew of the room.

The sound of someone entering the room did not bother me.

Darius, one of my advisors knew I hid in the room. He never knocked. Instead he would come in the room and sit down in a chair. Darius would patiently wait for me to address him. Unless, of course it was a pressing matter.

I lay on the sofa with my legs hanging off, my arms folded across my chest.

When I was ready I asked, "What is the problem?"

"I fear Andromache has gone mad with the child in her womb."

I smiled, "She has always been mad. I find it utterly irresistible." I remained exactly where I was, unmoved.

"She has attacked Paris."

Again, I asked, "What is the exact problem, Darius? If I remember correctly, you yourself hung Paris from a balcony by his ankles, not three months ago."

"Yes…well…I did not like the way he looked at my eldest daughter."

"You should have sent my wife after him. She'll do anything you wish if you give her bread with food on it."

"Hector, she has given fourteen palace guards new orders. Which include finding her food."

Finally, I lifted my head, "What kind of orders?"

Darius's silence told me that my wife had done something bad. "Darius?"

"It appears your wife knows of Paris's visitor from last night."

Iris! Damn!

Immediately I sat up, "How?"

Darius cocked his head, as if I should know the answer.

"You're a bright man. Think, Hector, who would tell Andromache such news?"

I thought it over for a moment, "Padme!"

"Very good, Hector."

I stood up and asked, "Where is Andromache?"

Darius laughed, "Oh Hector, it is wise to stay hidden in here."

"I am not afraid of my wife. Where is she?"

"At the moment? She is on the hunt for you. I must warn you she has beaten Paris. Your wife is in a rather ornery mood."

I did not care. I walked to the door, "Good, I rather enjoy when she is difficult." I would rather her scream at me then lay in bed all day and weep.

Darius stayed where he was seated, "Hector, she is almost ready to birth your child. You can't just toss her on the bed and have your way with her…be gentle."

I slammed the door behind me.

Darius yelled after me, "Don't take out your pent up needs on me!"

Had matters not been pressing I would have confronted him. When I thought about it I was needy. It had been months since I had been with my wife. I could not wait for my child to be born. Not only to hold the infant, but I wished for my wife. I had not been with her since I found out she was with child. I did not want to do anything that would harm her or the life inside of her. I could control myself. I was an adult.

The woman Iris had offered her services to me.

I wanted nothing to do with the woman. Not now, not five years ago, not even when her father wished her to marry into the royal family.


	19. Chapter 19

**Andromache, Five years ago.**

From the first moment I set my eyes upon the woman I did not like her. My mind was made up within the first few moments of our introduction.

It was not something she said to me.

Nor was it the way she looked at me.

The woman didn't even try to harm or intimidate me.

Oh no, she did something far worse. She did something that made me utterly despise her at that moment in my life.

She flirted with my husband.

Every year Paris celebrated his birthday with a grand banquet. It had plenty of food, wine, people, and of course female entertainment.

There was always a lot of female entertainment. Never before had the female entertainment ever bothered me. Not once in the few years that I had been married to Hector. However, on that particular night I was bothered.

Hector and I had been seated at the Royal Table with Priam, Hecuba, Hector, Cassandra, and all the Royal family members. It was a grand celebration of Paris entering manhood, officially entering manhood that was. Paris had entered manhood some time before the banquet, several times.

But I could hardly care about that.

My attention was on the stunning woman who had eyes for my husband. Hector was oblivious to the woman. I don't think he would have noticed her unless she dropped into his lap.

Oh, it was not for lack of trying.

At first the woman was sly. She would send him looks that promised things that I was responsible for. She would dance around the table with the other girls and try to catch his eye, which I already had.

But, the woman caught my eye.

I was quite curious who the woman was naturally. So I watched for her and then pointed her out to Padme, who I had brought along as my spy. Dressed as a form of entertainment Padme easily blended into the crowd. Once Padme had the woman in her sights the woman vanished for close to an hour. I was greatly relieved.

Padme came back and blended into the entertainment again, incase I needed her services for some matter.

When the dessert was served the woman returned!

Which greatly angered me, since she helped serve the Royal Table, and Hector. Only when she brushed up against him did he finally notice the woman. I watched this closely. Knife in my hand. Hector was not at all pleased to see the woman. Curtly, he dismissed her with the wave of his hand.

Yet, the woman was not deterred.

Had Padme not grabbed her by her lush thick hair, she would have continued to try and catch Hector's eye.

If she returned I would have been forced to stab her.

I watched as Padme pulled the woman from the hall. No one else seemed to notice, except for myself. I wished to know who the woman was! So, I leant over and whispered against Hector's ear, "Excuse me love, I'll be back in a moment."

Hectors strong hand fell down on my thigh, "No."

No?

His word shocked me! I narrowed my eyes at him, "What?"

Softly, so as not to make a scene, Hector leant close and put his forehead to mine, "No, Andromache, leave it alone. That woman is no threat to you and not someone you need to concern yourself with. Now give me the knife."

Oh, he thought he could tell me what to concern myself with did he?

He wanted the knife back? Well, I gave it to him. I put the knife in-between his legs with enough force it made a noise and caused the table look at us, curious about the loud noise. Which not only lodged the knife an inch in the bench we were seated on, it pinned him down by his robe, and frightened him.

I wouldn't have maimed him with the knife. Especially a part of his body I found so much pleasure with.

I turned and smiled to Priam, acting as a well behaved Princess and wife to the future King. I stood and softly to my father-in-law, "Excuse me, father, I feel slightly ill. I am going to go lie down."

"Of course Andromache, go lie down, I'll send Hector along shortly," Priam smiled, politely shooing me away.

At that, I stood and gracefully slid from the bench.

As quickly as I could walk I exited the banquet, past the grand festive dinner.

Once out in the hall I looked around for Padme and the woman. I easily spotted the two woman. Padme had the woman pinned to the hall wall by her throat. Both were dressed in the attire of whores. Therefore, it looked like they were in a dispute over business or a man.

I quickly lifted my robes and ran to them. My sandals softly clicked against the cool tile floor.

The music hid our voices, thankfully.

I looked to the beautiful Trojan woman, "Who are you and why are you trying to seduce _my_ husband?"

The woman tried to shove Padme aside, but Padme held the woman's neck even tighter. "Her name is Iris. She used to court Hector, before he wed you. But this slut also was in the bed of the Lieutenant of the Trojan Army and three religious officials."

She was a slut!

"Let go of her neck, Padme, if anyone is to kill her it will be me."

Padme listened and let go of Iris's neck. The woman began to gasp and wheeze deeply. I almost felt pity for her.

"Where's your knife?" Padme asked me.

"Hector took it away from me," I told Padme, and then looked to Iris and told her, "Stay away from Hector. He belongs to me!"

She began to say something to me, I only caught the beginnings of a curse. Padme slapped her and she never got to finish.

"Andromache is Princess of Troy and you will address her as such, or I will rip your skilled tongue from your mouth," Padme spat.

I would have to buy Padme several new robes.

Iris looked at the both of us with sheer hatred. She was rather angry with the both of us. Not that I cared. So I asked, "Do you understand me, Iris?"

She glared at Padme, but apparently had no desire to be slapped again. So she hissed, "Yes, Princess, and believe me. You will never see me again."

It was not her words but her tone.

She had no intention of leaving Hector alone! How I wished I had my knife at that moment in time.

"Andromache! Padme! Get away from her!"

I jumped, as if I had been caught doing something troublesom. Padme stood calmly with her arms crossed over her chest, a glare directed at Hector. Whom Iris ran to in a state of panic.

Hector did not touch her, look at her, or even ask if she was harmed in any way. Still, it angered me that she ran to Hector, _my_ husband. Before he could say a word I yelled at him, "Don't even talk! Do not touch me. Do not look at me! And don't even dare come back to our chambers."

Why I was angry with Hector, I wasn't sure. I had no reason to be angry with him, but I was. Unwisely he asked me, "Are you kicking me from our chambers?"

"Fine!" I yelled at him, "Stay! Sleep in a cold bed! See if I care! Pig!" At that I turned and stormed down the hall with Padme.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Authors note: Ok, I am like so sorry that it has been forever since I last updated! But school has been like Super busy! Thank you so much for the reviews! Its so great to know people are reading this:) Review and Enjoy!**_

**Andromache, Five years ago.**

"Padme…I have forgotten…why am I angry with Hector?"

Annoyed, Padme glanced up at me with narrowed eyes from her glass of wine. It was the third time that day I had asked her that question. I had forgotten why I was angry at Hector. It had been five days since I been with him…it was getting old.

"Because he is a pig who did not consider your feelings. That is why _you_ are angry at him!"

Oh, right, I nodded and looked down at the bowl of grapes.

It was lunch hour and I was not even hungry.

I felt horrid to be truthful.

Sick and lonely.

For five days I had been holed away with Padme and Cassandra. Both were more outraged then I was as time went on. I missed my husband. I missed his smile. I missed his face. I missed his eyes. I even missed the way he laughed. I missed everything that made him Hector. I was utterly miserable.

"Cassandra! Andromache is forgetting why she is angry at Hector! Would you remind her, please!"

Inwardly I wanted to smack her and Cassandra, I was tired of the two women.

Behind me I heard her robes brush against the floor. I could smell the oils that she bathed in before I saw her, and then I heard her voice. "Andromache! Do you not realize how vital it is that you remain strong? That you hold strong?"

I felt guilty. Truly I did, so I meekly told her, "Possibly."

Padme pointed, she remained seated in the small table we shared. "Do you hear that Cassandra? She is ready to give in to temptations of the flesh."

Cassandra walked to Padme and stood beside her. Both women shared a sinister look.

"We are doing this for your own good, Andromache," Padme told me.

"If you do not hold strong then Hector will not respect you," Cassandra added.

"He must know that this will not be tolerated," Padme added.

"Be strong! Show him you will not tolerate any form of impish male weakness! If he knows you will not tolerate such actions it will not happen again," Cassandra added.

Their words encouraged me.

Yet, as Padme had worded it, Temptations of the Flesh were strong. Hectors flesh was very tempting. So I whined, "Why can't you two be strong? I have been strong for five days. I want my husband!"

Padme sipped her wine, "You only need to be strong a few more days, we'll win don't worry."

I narrowed my eyes.

A smile curled on Padme's lips. She had done something sinister. I pulled the pin from my hair and let it fall around my shoulders, "What have you done?"

Cassandra picked a few grapes from the plate on the table. She then bit into one as if it were a piece of meat.

"Padme," I repeated.

Her smile only grew.

She then set down her wine and told me, "Do not worry. Within a week Hector will give in to our demands."

Oh no! No no no. I stood and shook my head, "No. I am not going to play this game. You two are more then welcome to torture Hector and Paris to your hearts desire, leave my marriage alone. Both of you."

"But we're winning," Cassandra argued.

I threw my arms up and turned to face them, halfway to the doorway, "Fine! You two can continue this game! Leave me out of it! I wish to sleep with my husband! Call me weak, I do not care! I can punish him far worse then you two celibate hags!"

I then stormed from Cassandra's Chambers in search of my husband.

"What about our plans?"

I just happened to pass a table full of Cassandra potions and such. I grabbed a glass jar and threw it through the doorway, it smashed into something hard.

There was a silence.

Then I heard Cassandra sigh, "I told you she would not last the week."

Followed by Padme's voice, "I'm surprised she lasted this long."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hector **

**Five Years Ealier**

"Have you spoken with Andromache today?"

It was the tenth time that day I had heard that question. My father was going to drive me mad. That was if my sister did not accomplish her goal of driving me mad, I had already given into the reality that woman were mad.

My sister, my wife, my mother, and that servent

I was surrounded by women who wished to make me a mad man and send of into insanity.

Yet, all I wanted was the craziest of them all.

"No father, I have not spoken to Andromache today," I growled.

I could hear him sigh. Feel his eyes pierce my back. I could taste the disapproval in my mouth.

The maps I had memorized so long ago were full of nothing more then shapes.

The map also irritated me.

It irritated me so much I stepped back and shoved the table as hard as I could! It sent the furniture forward and onto the floor on its side. Littering the King's Private Office with maps, scrolls, parchment, and chalk.

There was silence.

Followed by, "Hector...you must apologize to Andromache."

I finally lost my temper. I turned and yelled at my father, "_You do not even know what she did! Why do I have to apologize when she is at fault! She was the one acting irrational and rash! She was the one who left my chambers!_"

A smile grew upon my fathers face, "Son. You are a married man now, you are always at fault. I thought you knew that by now."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hector. Son. Let me tell you something now. I will share something with you that you need to understand...Women are crazy. Once you realize that they are irrational and full of madness and you accept that, your marriage will be calm."

"But it's her fault."

Father laughed, "Son, it doesn't matter if you're right and she is wrong. If you wish to have your beautiful wife back in your bed you must apologize."

I continued to glare, I crossed my arms to do something.

"Son. You are new to marriage. You can either be right and sleep alone. Or, you can be wrong and happy. It is your choice."

It drove me mad how I could fight men and partake in war, yet my small young wife drove me wild. She would have driven the Gods wild.

The door to the office opened suddenly...my Lieutenant stepped inside thinking I was alone, he then stopped at the sight of father. Quickly he bowed, stepped back, closed the door, and then knocked.

Father rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fix this. I want a grandchild. I also want to go one day without your mother asking me _Have you spoken to Hector? Is Andromache pregnant? Why are they not sharing a bed? Are they fighting? Priam fix this. Priam why haven't you fixed this. I swear Hector, sometimes I understand the actions of our Gods!_"

Wonderful, now father was angry with me too.

The path to insanity was getting shorter.

"Come in," I shouted, annoyed at the knocking.

Hesitantly my Lieutenant came in as Father left. He quickly bowed and waited for Father to close the door before he looked to me, "Hector...Andromache is in the Throne Room."

My interest was perked, "Oh?"

"Yes, my Prince...she is...well, you need to be strong. You cannot allow her to manipulate you. Be strong."

"What do you mean be strong! I am strong!"

"Yes Hector, I realize you are strong. But...well...she's naked."


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay in updating. Things have been pretty crazy around these parts. Thanks for your reviews! They are extremely helpful and encouraging!

**5 years later…**

**Hector**

It was the same dream.

The dream was nothing more then a memory, a wonderful memory at that, but a memory. It was from the early days in our marriage. Days when Andromache and I would pick fights with one another just to go to bed together, although many times we never made it to bed.

There were times in the pools, the beach, stables and the Throne Room.

Those were glorious times, glorious memories. Memories that woke me from a dead sleep in the early hours of the morning. Always the early hours, hours when I was unable to fall back asleep.

Which was exactly how I woke. Gasping for air in the hot humid early morning, covered with a cold sweat. How I wished it were a nightmare. I truly wished it were a nightmare.

When I woke from a nightmare I could go back to sleep.

However, the dreams of Andromache woke me with a desire for one thing, and one thing alone. That one thing could not happen when she was with child, a month from birthing my child.

As horrid as it sounded I wanted nothing more for the child to be born. I wanted the child out of my wife. I didn't dare complain though.

Instead, I took deep breaths and ran my fingers through my hair. I waited until I could breath normally and then I looked over at where Andromache slept beside me.

Andromache was not there.

"Andromache?"

She did not answer me.

I threw my legs over the bed and stood, my eyes scanned our chambers. The small amount of moonlight provided enough light. She was not anywhere within my sight.

"Andromache," I called again, quickly running towards the hall.

Perhaps she was hungry and went to the kitchens.

Then she appeared in the doorway to the room where she kept her loom. An almost annoyed look upon her beautiful face, "What? Why are you up? Did you have another dream?"

I walked to her and her stomach bumped me.

Her narrowed eyes did not look angry, she looked as if she were pouting. I would go mad before the child was born. I wanted nothing more then to shove her against the wall, kiss her, and of course other acts a part of my body wished to take part in. Thank the Gods I did not listen to that part of me very often, I would have ended up like Paris.

"Yes."

Her soft hands reached up and touched my face. Cupped my cheeks and smoothed down over my neck. "It is just two more months Hector. Two more and then we'll be able to be together again."

"Two?"

She pinched me and took her hands away, "Yes two. My body will need a month to heal. If you think you're touching me once I give birth, you had better make your peace with the Gods."

Inwardly I swore, I had angered her. It was a bad thing to anger Andromache when she was with child. I watched as she turned and waddled into her room. Lit by dozens of lamps and candles.

Cautiously, I leant in the doorway, "Why don't you come to bed with me. I'll sleep better."

She plopped down in front of her loom on her large pillow, "I'm busy."

Paris was right. Pregnancy had turned her into a bear.

"Andromache," I begged.

To which she informed me, "I am making a blanket for our child. You don't want our child to be cold, do you?"

Definitely comparable to a bear, "No. Of course not. But would you not want to work on that when the sun shines in your balcony?"

Her hands stopped and she turned her head to look at me. Her soft brown eyes narrowed, "Do you really want my company? I hog the bed and wake up every time your child kicks me, and then you wake. You would sleep undisturbed if you were alone."

She was right.

She did hog the bed.

Whenever the baby woke her up, I woke up too.

I knew I had to give a convincing argument. "Andromache, love, when will I get another chance to share a pregnancy with you? For all we know I may be away if you become pregnant with another. I want to enjoy this miracle while I can."

She stared at me as if I had grown a second head.

At that she threw up her hands in surrender, "Fine! Have it your way. Just help me to my feet."

I went to my wife and wrapped my arms under hers, then I pulled her up to her feet. Once she was steady I slowly let go of her. She then turned and told me, "It's your loss. _Your_ child is really kicking tonight. He'll be a wonderful horseman at this rate."


	23. Chapter 23

**Andromache**

The beach was beautiful as always.

I loved the ocean, it was always so soothing and beautiful. Well, it was usually soothing and beautiful. Unless a little spy sent by Priam followed my every move to be sure that I did not give birth to the royal heir early.

"Are you sure you should walk? Why don't I call for a horse?"

"How are your feet? Would you like to stop?"

"Do you need water?"

"Is the baby still moving? You can still feel it moving? Can you feel it moving?"

"Are you hungry?"

"You look hot. Lets stop and rest."

"Andromache slow down, I do not want you to hurt yourself."

"Tarus! Come carry the princess. She looks exhausted."

"Andromache. Get out of the water. There could be sharks in there! Andromache! It is rude to ignore people! Get out of the water! I'm telling Hector!"

Paris was unable to swim. That was what saved him from an early death. He waded out into the water. In fact, Paris waded out till the water was at his chest and then she remembered he could not swim. Or swim very well. Paris had never been a fan of the ocean.

He stood where he was yelling at Padme and I while Tarus stood ashore, Tarus did not like the water. Yet, if I were in danger he would come in. If I were in a lot of danger he would come in the water.

I swam out till the water was over my head.

I enjoyed the feeling of the warm salt water. I kicked my feet and found I could easily stay afloat, even with a large stomach.

A few feet away Padme floated on her back. She sunned herself and kicked her feet every so often to avoid being pulled out to sea.

"Andromache! I am serious! Come back ashore, now, that is an order!"

Padme turned her head towards me, using her arms as paddles to push her towards me. In no hurry at all, "Is he allowed to order us around?"

"Nope. Only Hector."

I then looked over at Paris to see he was still in the water. He was pointing at me, "I know your can hear me! I am serious Andromache! You could get eaten by a shark!"

The hot summer sun was beginning to burn the back of my head. I splashed my face and my neck, and then looked around the crystal clear water and saw little more then sand and shells on the ocean floor. "Do you think it would frighten him if I went under the water," I asked Padme.

She gave me an evil smile.

I took a deep breath and went underneath the water.

I did not open my eyes and it was just for a few seconds. I did not want to hurt my child. When I came up I took a gasping breath. Then I heard Paris screaming at me from shore.

"_When Hector hears of this! You are going to be in so much trouble!_"

I pushed my hair from my face and noticed a turtle swimming along the ocean floor. It was a beautiful turtle. I watched it swim towards Paris. Then heard his screams and watched him run ashore. Much to his horror the turtle swam towards the shore. Paris quickly ran and hid behind Tarus, screaming and pointing towards the turtle.

Padme let out the breath that she had been holding and went under the water, a moment later she came up. Pushing her dark hair from her eyes. It was then I felt an ache in my stomach, followed by a sharp pain. I winced and stopped kicking my legs.

"What's wrong Andromache?"

I shook my head, "Nothing."

Padme narrowed her eyes, she looked at me and knew I was lying. So I told her, "A small pain."

"Where?"

"It is gone now. Don't tell Paris."

She made a face and looked down through the water, "I don't see any blood…lets go back to the palace and call a midwife."

I nodded, I waited for another pain but it never came. I let Padme help me swim to shore. All the while I waited for another pain that never came.

**Later that day…**

The midwife was a woman twenty years my senior. She wore her hair pulled tightly away from her face. Paired with her flowing robes and bare feet, she seemed more like a housewife of Troy then a midwife.

She examined me in a private room.

Only Padme and Cassandra knew and they were the only others in the room with me.

When she finished I was allowed to sit up on the bed. She washed her hands in a bowl of water and looked to me, "You are not in labor."

I was partly relieved, but then I wasn't also. I wanted the baby out. I was tired of carrying my child around in the hot summer. "Then what were the pains?"

She wiped her hands dry on her robes, "Have you eaten yet today?"

"It's too hot," I told her.

I could see Cassandra glare at Padme in response to my answer. Padme ignored her and stared straight ahead at the back of the Midwife's head.

"They could have been hunger pains. Heat exhaustion. A number of things, but, you are not in labor. I would give you a month still."

With a groan I fell back in the bed.

The midwife sighed and clicked her tongue, "Princess, many women would be grateful to be with child, with the child of the crown prince at that."

I glared at her from where I lay, "Well then let them carry his child in the middle of summer!"


	24. Chapter 24

_Authors Note: Well, I'm bored. What happens when I am bored is I either clean house or begin writing something. So I'm doing both. I had decided to finish my Troy fic and write complete on anything that I know I won't finish, or deleting it if I don't like it anymore. It's freeing. Really. So...enjoy and review please! Thanks. So this installment is The End of this fic. Now there is no way I was going to write a chapter about Andromache giving birth, not going to happen, so it's from Hectors point of view._

**Hector**

I loved to watch her eat.

Andromache ate with her fingers...but, she did so seductively, even when she was due to birth my child any day and was increasingly hostile and violent.

She sat across from me and picked at her lunch. It consisted of a plate of fruit, meat, some bread, and water. She wanted something tasteless to drink.

I did not ask, nor did I want to know.

But I watched her pick the pieces of fruit she wanted and then take bites out of them, sucking the juices away. She would lick her fingers clean of the juices. Then she would pick at the pieces of meat she wanted.

Dark meat.

She picked the dark meat and peeled the skin off. She then dropped them in her mouth piece by piece.

Then she ate the bread.

She peeled the crust off the bread and ate that. But, she did not waste the soft filling. She flattened it with her palm and wrapped the largest piece of the meat in it and ate it. Bite by bite.

I sipped my wine and watched as she ate lunch. It fascinated me to no end.

Then she burped.

It was a quiet burp, but enough of one that she covered her mouth. She then looked up at me, "Hector?"

I lowered the goblet of wine from my lips, "Yes love?"

She swallowed the remaining food in her mouth and gently told me. "I am going to have my baby now."

The goblet of wine fell out of my hand and onto the floor, "What?"

Andromache looked down at the floor, I mirrored her action and peeked under the table in the dining hall. A puddle of water pooled on the floor beneath her.

**A few hours later...**

Father watched me pace back and forth, back and forth, back and forth across the floor of hall.

I could not sit still.

I could not physically sit still while I heard her screams through the wall. I was not allowed in there. The midwife would not allow me inside the room while she gave birth.

It was my child. I should have been allowed inside. I wanted to be in there while she gave birth. I wanted to be in there. I wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be fine. I wanted to see the birth of my child.

Father would not allow it.

Two guards stood in front of the door that held the bedroom Andromache was in.

I was about ready to go mad.

"Hector stop pacing, you are driving me mad."

I looked down at my father and ignored him. I continued to pace, "How long has she been in there?"

Father sighed, "Son. It took your mother five hours to birth you. Eight hours to birth Cassandra, and three to birth Paris. It will take as much time as it needs."

I glared and then ran a hand through my hair.

This was taking far too long.

**A few more hours…**

I had taken my sandals off. The noise they made had begun to get on my nerves. Then the sight of them had begun to anger me, so I kicked them down the hall.

"Hector…you need to go eat. Have you eaten today son?"

I continued to pace.

Long ago I had pulled my hair free of the clip that held it, I threw that down the hall too.

"I'm not hungry," I spat.

"Hector…" Father began.

I turned my gaze upon him and glared, I continued to pace across the hall. I ran my fingers through my hair and wondered what was happening in the room. Why had she fallen silent? Was there something wrong? Was she hurt? Was the baby harmed?

The silence was killing me.

**One hour later…**

I stared at the door from the floor.

Finally I had taken a seat.

I sat on the floor with my knees pulled under my chin. I watched the door and listened for a sound, any sound.

I prayed to the Gods and Goddesses. I prayed to every single God I could name for my wife and child. I prayed more then I had ever prayed in my life. If she were safe I would never touch her again. I could not survive another birth. It was the worst form of torture imaginable.

I ignored my father and kept my eyes on the door.

Finally he got to his feet, walked across the hall, and took a seat beside me.

Then, the door opened.

I stood and ran across the hall before I even knew who had opened it. To my relief it was Padme. In her arms was my child. She held my child. The enormous smile upon her face told me that Andromache was fine, safe, and alive.

I could not take my eyes from my child.

Softly Padme handed me my sleeping child, wrapped in a blanket Andromache had woven. In a near whisper she told me, "Be sure to support your son's head. He is not quite as strong as you yet."

I had a son.

My first-born was a son.

I was a father.

I looked at my son and could not help but see how beautiful he was. I held him close to my heart and softly kissed his soft head. I brushed my fingers over his warm red skin. Then I looked to Padme, "Andromache?"

With a smile she confirmed, "She is asleep. She fed him and watched as I cleaned him near an hour ago, then she fell asleep. She is well."

"Thank you," I sincerely told her.

Padme just smiled and peeked at my son.

"Hector. Let me hold my grandson," Father complained at my side. I was not ready to give up my son. "Not yet," I told him.

"Hector. Let me hold my grandson. That is an order as King of Troy."

"I'll throw you from the balcony, as Prince of Troy," I countered, unable to take my eyes from my son.

Padme rolled her eyes, she then asked me, "Would you like to see Andromache?"

I looked up, "Yes."

"Then give me my grandson," father hissed.

It was only fair. I turned and gently handed my father my son, "Be careful and support his head."

"Oh be quiet," father told me.

I watched him take my sleeping child into his arms. It was then Paris came running. Dressed in his night clothes he was wide awake. He came to a stop, his robes flowing behind him, "Let me hold it! Is it a boy or girl?"

"No. It is my grandson," Father told him.

Padme took my wrist as the two began to argue. I didn't want to leave my son with them, but I wanted to be sure my wife was safe. So I followed Padme into the dark room. Past a closed door and into a bedroom. It was a simple bedroom and my wife was sound asleep in the bed. Paler then earlier in the evening, I looked to Padme, "Why is she so pale?"

Padme narrowed her dark eyes, "She just gave birth Hector!"

At that I stepped away from her and walked to the bed that Andromache was asleep on. I climbed onto it and inched over to my sleeping wife. I placed a soft kiss upon her cheek, nose, lips, chin, anywhere and everywhere.

I kissed her until her eyes opened.

Her soft brown eyes fluttered open and I told her, "I love you."


End file.
